


And there will be singing

by shella688



Category: The Mechanisms (Band), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Arson, Gen, Gratuitous Song References, In the style of a WTNV episode, Night Vale-Typical Intern Death, No downtowns were hurt in the writing of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shella688/pseuds/shella688
Summary: Information on the fire sweeping through Downtown as we speak, plus news from Night Vale's music scene.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 129





	And there will be singing

**Author's Note:**

> "I won't start another wtnv crossover, I've already got one on the go" I said, starting another wtnv crossover
> 
> Weather: [Glitch in the Soul, by Maki Yamazaki](https://makiyamazaki.bandcamp.com/track/glitch-in-the-soul-2)

Time flies like an arrow. Fruit flies like a grape. Space flies like a shrimp. Void flies like a train.

Welcome, to Night Vale.

* * *

An update, listeners, on the fire sweeping through Downtown as we speak:

There is a fire sweeping through Downtown as we speak.

The source of said fire is unknown, though witnesses reported seeing a stranger with a lighter wandering the area in the hours before the fire.

Witnesses also reported that the stranger had really cool hair, and witnesses were wondering where the stranger had got it done? Not that there's any pressure, witnesses hasten to add, not wanting their words to be misinterpreted on live radio. It's just that Telly the Barber's place is always so _busy_ , witnesses bemoaned.

The Sheriff's Secret Police are on the scene, shouting at the fire through megaphones and motioning it to stay back. The fire doesn't seem to be listening, because it has no respect for the hardworking Secret Police officers like the rest of us do.

I say "hardworking", though of course I do not know what the Sheriff's Secret Police do with all their time. However, I can only assume that the large budget they recieve each year from City Council is put to good use!

Sheriff Sam themself is also there, folding thousands of sheets of paper into origami stars. I'm not sure what message they are trying to convey, as they are not yet done. We'll check back in a hour or so, listeners, to see what the Sheriff says.

In other news, I have just received word that-  
Oh, Night Vale this is so exciting!

The Roving Band of Musicians who recently arrived here are putting on a concert!

Now, as you are all aware, this group of eight musicians landed in our little town a few weeks back. During this time they managed to cause a lot of problems - not only did they speak to angels, but they taught some music classes down at Night Vale High School, and blew up the moon sculpture on display at the Museum of Forbidden Technologies.

Although, we all know the moon is only a projection that the World Government shines onto the sky each night, so maybe we should thank them for that last one.

Anyway, the Roving Band of Musicians have been unwilling to play any actual music, due to apparently missing someone. The final member, whoever they are, has arrived now, and the group has a grand total of nine musicians - all ready to throw the concert of our lives! No date or time as of yet but Night Vale it is _not_ to be missed.

I actually have a few messages from the band right here! Before I read them out, however, let's have a look at Traffic.

* * *

A woman stands on a long winding road, not at the start, not at the end either. Every breath is a step along the road, and every step brings you closer to where she is, smiling with too-sharp teeth and holding a ticking metal heart.

You stand on a long winding road, and behind you a bar is burning, and behind that is your father, no longer moving. Ahead of you stands the woman, and ahead of her the road winds on into darkness and you cannot see what lies there.

You take a breath.

You step along the road.

You take a breath again.

Keep going. Keep breathing. Keep stepping. You have come so far, but you must go further still.

This has been: Traffic.

* * *

Now, onto the messages! This one is from Jonny d'Ville, and he is the... captain? No- no wait, sorry listeners, that has actually been crossed out, and has been replaced with first mate.

This is from First Mate Jonny d'Ville! He says-

_Jonny!_ This sort of language is not appropriate! How would you feel if you came downstairs and your child, or your young clone, or the humanoid form of all your doubts, was listening to me - Night Vale's respected Community Radio host - saying these sorts of things!

Shame on you, Jonny.

Luckily I have here another message, this time from the Toy Soldier. And, listeners you cannot see this, but the Toy Soldier has included a bag of teeth with its letter. Aww that is just the _cutest_ , thank you so much! I am _so_ going to show Carlos these when I get home!

Okay, the letter reads:

"Ah, Hello there!

My name is the Toy Soldier, part of the- what do you call us? The Roving Band of Musicians? I must say, that's a Jolly Good name! Much better than the one We have, although when I Said that to Jonny he Shot me!

It's Awfully exciting to be back on your planet! Last time we came here was Three thousand Years in the future Ago, and all we did was watch your Moon blow Up! It _is_ good to See the Moon back in the sky again. That's why I Suggested to-"

Uh, the ink got a little smeared here. I think it says Merlin?

"why I Suggested to Merlin we should come Back! And now we're playing a Concert! Oh _Do_ come And watch! It will-"

Sorry listeners, one moment. Someone with no respect for my broadcast is knocking at my studio door.

Intern Jacks! Can you get that?

Intern Jacks?  
Intern Jacks!  
Ugh _fine_ I'll get it myself.

Listeners, I need to see who is so _rudely_ interrupting my reading. In the meantime - the Weather.

* * *

Night Vale, I have got in my hands a signature from none other than Jonny d'Ville!

It turns out he was listening to my broadcast, and wanted to offer a correction. He is, in fact, the captain of the Roving Band of Musicians and anyone who says otherwise is quote a lying cheat who can't make music to save their life unquote.

Actually, Jonny was so eager to make this correction that he broke the front door off its hinges, started a few small fires, and shot Intern Jacks in his rush to get here. He didn't even clean up as he rushed out again!

Oh- my condolences to the family and loved ones of Intern Jacks. Today may have been his first day here, but he made one mean cup of coffee. Just the one, but my emotions were _devasted_.

Now, back to the important part- Jonny also told me some more information about the upcoming concert. It's going to be held next Tuesday at Radon Canyon! Tickets will be on sale shortly and, as usual, can be bought by defeating the Ticket Officer in a duel.

He also said the lights from the Canyon would make a really impressive backdrop for the band. I said lights? what lights? Radon Canyon has no mysterious lights! whilst winking at him, to ensure he caught my meaning.

I am not sure that he did, but at least I did my civic duty as your Community Radio host. There are no lights in Radon Canyon, no lights that do not come from the private Pink Floyd Multimedia Laser Spectacular, which is not attended solely by members of the City Council and paid for with public funds. The Roving Band of Musicians will definitely not have to fistfight Pink Floyd in order to use the concert space.  
  


Now, another update on the fire sweeping through Downtown as we speak.

It's- yep. It's still sweeping through Downtown as we speak. Wow, listeners, I never realised there was so much in Downtown to burn!

Sheriff Sam is still folding paper stars. No word yet on any possible suspects or motives behind the fire but...

Night Vale, I am going to be completely honest with you here:  
I think we are worrying too much about this fire.

Do we _need_ to find the culprit? Will understanding their motives spark joy or bring catharsis? No! These are just meaningless constructs we have created to make ourselves feel better as Downtown burns around us.

Do you know what we _should_ worry about, listeners? No - not the whispers in the corners of your dreams, although you should probably do something about that. I actually am referring to the upcoming concert.

Worry instead about, say, what you are going to wear! I know for sure my cycling shorts need a fresh layer of paint. As the common saying goes: you can't be stylish when overthinking the destruction of large swathes of your town!

I'll see you there. And, as always:

Goodnight, Night Vale.

Goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's quote:  
> There's more than one way to ride off into the sunset

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [And there will be singing (Podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313565) by [SnailArmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnailArmy/pseuds/SnailArmy)




End file.
